Juego de Parejas
by Gotika Girl
Summary: un grupo de gente llega a casa de Yoh 3 años después del Shaman King.lios, peleas y muchos gritos asegurados. soy pesima para los resúmenes, solo leanYxA HxT Px... Rx...
1. Los encuentros

JUEGO DE PAREJAS

1-LOS ENCUENTROS

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei, a excepción de Miko Tsukaishe y otros que iran apareciendo durante la historia.

Por favor, dejen críticas

atte.: Gotika Girl

" Maldito sea el maldito novio" Ren Tao caminaba malhumorado por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. ¿El motivo de su enfado?, su hermana, o mejor, el novio de su hermana. El novio de su hermana Jun,"Gary", era un chico americano rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Llevaban saliendo un año y medio y habían decidido ir a vivir juntos. ¿Y cual es el problema? Pensareis, pues el problema era que como no encontraban piso, se quedarían en su casa durante un tiempo, y su piso no es lo que se dice grande, así que Jun le pidió si por favor se podía ir a casa de un amigo durante unos meses, el se negó en un principio, pero su hermana se puso a llorar. Ren no soportaba ver llorar a su hermana, así que terminó accediendo. Una vez explicada la historia, volvamos con el chico.

Ren caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos mientras le pegaba pataditas a una piedra, tal vez por eso no vio a la persona hasta que fue demasiado tarde. PUM!!!! La chica cayó al suelo rodeada de libros.

-Ten cuidado pelo-pincho!!!!!!!!!!!! òó– la chica trató de levantarse.

-¿Yo?, Pero si has sido tú la que ha chocado.

-Si tu te fijaras por donde vas, esto no habría pasado. – la joven le miró a los ojos ( ya se había levantado) por lo que tuvo que alzar la cabeza ya que le llegaba por la boca ( hago una pequeña pausa: en esta historia los chicos tienen 16 años, por lo que el pelo-pincho ha crecido bastante vale? )

-Si tu no llevaras tantos libros, no te habrías chocado – la chica recogió sus libros, siete en total y Ren vio detrás suyo dos maletas de ruedas.

-Me voy, no pienso malgastar palabras con semejante idiota.

Niña estúpida.

-¿Cómo que estúpida?, antipático

-salvaje

-ignorante

bruja

-imbecil– en ese momento pasó un taxi. -Mierda – la chica alzó la mano y gritó como una loca – TAXI!!!! – una luz se encendió en sus dedos muy levemente, aunque Ren la vio, el taxi volvió y paró delante de la joven – piérdete gili -le sacó la lengua y se metió en el taxi.

" Maldita chica, ya me ha puesto de peor humor, aunque esa pelea me he desahogado un poco" involuntariamente se puso a recordar a la joven. Tenía el pelo corto, recogido en unas trenzas que no le llegaban a los hombros con un flequillo a un lado de la cara, castaño oscuro con reflejos caoba y violetas. Llevaba unos pendientes negros, uno con forma de estrella de 12 puntas y el otro con forma de luna y tenía los ojos verdes con manchitas marrones, color aceituna. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros amplios y desgastados, unas deportivas algo viejas y muy anchas y una camiseta de manga corta negra. Pensando en eso, se le ocurrió donde ir a vivir por un tiempo, a casa de Yoh Asakura.

en casa de Yoh

-¿Qué te pasa Anna? Desde que recibiste esa carta anteayer estás muy nerviosa.

-No es nada importante Yoh, no te importa cotilla – estaba sentada en el comedor y tenía un libro en las manos, blancas de tanto apretarlo.

-Me parece que si es importante, - se sentó a su lado – llevas tres días sin mandarme entrenar, sin mandarme hacer la cena, ni limpiar, ni hacerte la compra...

-Ya te vale Yoh que me cabreo - en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Anna saltó del susto.

-Ya abrooo – Tamao salió de la cocina pero Yoh la retuvo

-Ya iré yo, tu termina la comida – el castaño fue ha abrir y se encontró con una muchacha castaña de ojos verdes – hola, necesitas algo?

-¿Esta Anna por favor?

-Si, un segundo, ANNA! PREGUNTAN POR TI!!

-VOY!! – al momento apareció Anna, ella y la desconocida se miraron largo rato, luego gritaron a la vez y se abrazaron riendo y saltando. Yoh se quedó un tanto sorprendido ya que nunca había visto ese comportamiento en su prometida.

-Ejem!

-Ah, si perdona Yoh, os presento. Yoh, esta es Miko Tsukaishe, mi mejor amiga a la que hacía seis años que no he visto. Miko, este es Yoh Asakura, mi... prometido.

-¿Prometido¿? OO¿? – Anna le hizo un gesto de "ya te lo contaré" Miko asintió y le estrechó la mano – encantada -

-igualmente

-Ven, que te llevo a tu habitación, Yoh, coge las maletas, vamos a compartir habitación, espero que no te importe.

-No problem, Yoh, no hace falta que me lleves nada – puso las manos encima de sus cosas, murmuró unas palabras y estos se elevaron.

-O.O Guao... ¿cómo has hecho eso?

-Verás Yoh, Miko es una sacerdotisa de la luz, son personas que alteran los elementos naturales para su propio beneficio. Has mejorado mucho, la última vez que nos vimos, solo eras capaz de levantar una hoja.

-Jaja, no digas tonterías Anna, no he mejorado tanto n//n. Lo único que me he esforzado mucho. La sacerdotisa Mayu, mi maestra, decía que no todo el mundo tiene este don y debo aprovecharlo.

-Tamben puedes ver los espíritus?

-Si, hace rato que veo a tu samurai – se gira hacia Amidamaru – eres su espíritu acompañante?

Si doña Miko, me llamo Amidamaru, es un placer – el samurai hizo una reverencia y Miko se la devolvió.

-Subieron al piso de las habitaciones y entraron en el cuarto de las chicas. Después de deshacer la maleta de Miko, Yoh bajó a ayudar a Tamao con la cena, dejando a las chicas solas. Cuando el castaño salió con una de sus típicas sonrisas, las chicas comenzaron ha hablar mientras la castaña terminaba de instalarse.

-¿Prometido eh? ¬¬ es muy guapo.

-ya calla Miko... nuestros padres lo concertaron

-Te gusta. ¿Estas enamorada de él?

-... – la itako se quedó callada

-vamoooos, dime la verdaad ¬¬

-... esta bien!! – la chica suspiró – si!!

-¿Si que? – la chica se hizo la tonta

venga, lo que me has preguntado ¬//¬

-¿Qué te he preguntado?, di la frase entera nn

-Anna cogió aire – si estoy enamorada de Yoh u//u

-LO SABÍA!!!

-T.T ¿por qué te lo he contado?, No se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?

-Tranquila, soy una tumba 0. – Miko observó atentamente a su amiga - ¿sabes? No te había visto tan enamorada de alguien desde lo de Takeo.

-ANNA!!! MIKO!!!! BAJAR A CENAR!!!!!

-VAMOS!!!! – Anna se giró hacia su amiga – no hables de Takeo por favor.

-Vale, bajamos?

-Si

Las chicas bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa para cenar cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ya abro yo – Yoh se levanto, al poco tiempo se le oyó hablar con alguien, luego, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo – Anna¿ se puede quedar Ren a dormir unos días? Es que su hermana y su novio se van ha instalar por un tiempo en su casa y...

-vale, pero duerme en tu cuarto

-gracias!!! - al momento escucharon un "pasa"

-¿Quién es Ren?

-El mejor amigo de Yoh

-Es guapo? nn

Ay Miko, nunca cambiarás u.uU – en ese momento entró Yoh seguido de un chico moreno de ojos dorados. Miko se quedó estática.

-OO ¡¡ostras¡¡El pelo-pincho!!

-OO ¡¡¡ tu eres la salvaje!!!

-OO ¿¿os conocéis??

Espero que os haya gustado, dejar críticas por favor... (ahora pongo la carita del gato de Shrek) ¿quién es Takeo¿Qué pasará en la posada? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo nn

Adiós

Adeu

Ciao


	2. Durante la noche

JUEGO DE PAREJAS

2- DURANTE LA NOCHE

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei, a excepción de Miko Tsukaishe y otros que iran apareciendo durante la historia.

Por favor, dejen críticas

atte.: Kagome17

Siento la tardanza, tenía que pasar un examen para un diploma de francés( no me salió como esperaba T.T) uu. Además en mitad del capi me quedé estancada U. Espero que os guste... nn

Recapitulemos...

OO ¡¡ostras!! ¡¡El pelo-pincho!!

OO ¡¡¡ tú eres la salvaje!!!

OO ¿¿os conocéis??

¡¡¡ Este estúpido/a chocó conmigo esta mañana!!! – lo dijeron los dos a la vez

Con que esas tenemos pelo-pincho ¿quieres pelea?

Mira psicópata, no te quiero hacer daño – Ren sacó su lanza y en las manos de Miko se encendieron dos esferas de luz, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en pose de combate

Juju, si piensas que me vas ha hacer algo lo llevas claro bonito, mejor cuídate tu linda cara, que puede acabar muy mal parada.

Tu ten cuidado no vaya a ser que te rompas una uña – los dos se prepararon para atacar cuando...

DING DONG llamaron y Tamao fue ha abrir ( nota mía: Tamao y Miko aún no se conocen ya que cuando la última bajó a cenar, Tamao se había ido a comprar unas cosas para Anna y acaba de volver) y en la puerta se encontraban Pilika y Horo Horo.

Hola Tamao guapa ¿qué tal? nn

Muy bien Pilika gracias ¿qué os trae por aquí? – Tamao abrazó a su mejor amiga y saludó a Horo Horo algo sonrojada

Nada importante, solo que a este estúpido –señaló a su hermano - se le ocurrió cocinar...

¿Y que pasó? – Horo Horo se sonrojó un poco y miró interesadísimo la punta de sus zapatos.

Nada de nada ¬¬ – Pilika puso las manos en el cuello de su hermano y comenzó a zarandearle – solo que nos quemó la casa y ahora no tenemos a donde ir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s – Horo Horo tenía los ojos en espiral.

Tranquila mujer que lo vas a matar U – Pilika hizo caso de su amiga y soltó al fresco, perdón, a Horo Horo.

Gracias Tamao, eres un ángel ToT – Tamao se sonrojó – bueno, el caso es que pensé que mi buen amigo Yoh tendría sitio para nosotros nn.

Pues no sé, también han llegado otras dos personas y el joven Yoh les ha dado cobijo, iré a preguntar

Vamos contigo!!nn

Bueno, vale...¬¬ - Tamao acompañó a los chicos al comedor y se encontraron una escena muy extraña.

Yoh sujetaba a Ren de los brazos e intentaba quitarle su lanza de las manos mientras el moreno gritaba cosas como "salvaje!! Niña estúpida!!! Mocosa!!" Y mientras, en la otra esquina de la habitación Anna sujetaba a una chica castaña que tenía dos esferas de luz en las manos y que a su vez gritaba algo como " engreído!!! Pelo-pincho!!! Imbecil!!!"

ejem... – cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia Horo Horo, dos que echaban chispas de enfado y dos sumamente aliviados

Hola Horo Horo, Pilika, ¿qué os trae por aquí? – Yoh les sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya nn.

Llegamos en mal momento?

No, que va – Anna miró a su amiga - ¿me prometes que si te suelto no le saltarás encima a Ren? – la castaña la miró desafiante y la rubia le devolvió la mirada, al cabo de un rato la amiga cedió y asintió levemente.

Y tu Ren? – el moreno asintió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Miko. Los dos chicos fueron soltados y ambos se lanzaron miradas de odio, Yoh se acercó a Miko y le preguntó – ¿a estos no los conoces no? – la joven negó con la cabeza – bien, este es Horokeu Usui, esta es Pilika Usui y ella es Tamao Tamura.

Encantada nn, soy Miko Tsukaishe, llamarme Miko

Un placer, pero llámame Horo Horo – Miko le estrechó la mano y se dio dos besos con las chicas.

¿Nos sentamos ha cenar? – Anna les señaló la mesa, al instante se pusieron tres platos más y se sentaron ha cenar.

Tras una cena un tanto accidentada, (Miko y Ren habían discutido hasta por el color del agua) todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Ren, Horo Horo y Yoh dormían juntos, Anna con Miko y Pilika con Tamao. Esa noche, nadie durmió demasiado, ya que casi todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

En la habitación de los chicos, Horo Horo meditaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo. La cara de Tamao le venía una y otra vez a la mente, Tamao saludando a su hermana, Tamao riendo, Tamao sonrojada... ¿ desde cuando le pasaba eso? No lo sabía, solo de una cosa estaba seguro, se había enamorado de ella. Pero ya hace tiempo había renunciado a ella, ya que la chica estaba enamorada de Yoh.

Ren no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, ¿que tenía aquella chica que le sacaba de quicio? Normalmente, nunca mostraba tan claros sus sentimientos ni perdía los estribos tan fácilmente, es más, casi nunca se alteraba pero aquel día había peleado con la castaña a voz de grito y muy enfadado y lo peor era que parecía que la chica disfrutaba provocándole y haciéndole enfadar y gritar.

Mientras Yoh dormía plácidamente, al otro lado de el pasillo, una chica con el pelo azulado sacaba una carta de su bolsillo y la leía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ¿porqué le tenía que pasar eso a ella? ¿qué había hecho mal?. Miró a su amiga del alma, Tamao, que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Deseó despertarla y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que ella no la comprendería ya que nunca había pasado por aquello. Sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba y apretó la cabeza contra la almohada ahogando un sollozo, y por enésima vez se preguntó en que había fallado y porqué tenía que sufrir tanto. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta ya que si continuaba ahí acabaría despertando a su compañera de habitación. Se calzó y salió sigilosamente pensando que nadie la había visto, pero no fue así, dos personas la vieron.

Una de ellas fue Miko. Ella no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en el chico de cabellos violetas. No sabía porqué, le había encantado verlo enfadado, con chispas en sus ojos, por eso le provocaba. Solo le había pasado eso con un chico, Takeo... al pensar en él le vino a la mente el pelo moreno y los ojos azules que tanto la habían perturbado. Suspiró, ella ya lo había superado, pero no sabía si su mejor amiga también, para no pensar en eso cogió un libro, encendió una vela y se puso a leer. Fue entonces cuando oyó la puerta de al lado abrirse, miró por una rendija de su propia puerta y vio a Pilika salir con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y mordiéndose los labios para ahogar un sollozo. Pensó en seguirla, pero decidió que, por el momento querría estar sola.

La otra persona que vio salir a Pilika de la casa fue un encapuchado, llevaba una especie de poncho marrón que le cubría casi por completo. El extraño se encontraba oculto entre las sombras de los árboles y vio con total claridad cómo la chica corría hacia un pequeño bosque. Decidió seguirla y la vio sentada en un banco en frente de un pequeño lago. Mientras la miraba vio como ella se iba quedando dormida poco a poco hasta que al final, con lágrimas en los ojos se acurrucó en el banco.

Comenzó a llover ( se supone que estamos en agosto así que es una tormenta de verano), el chico miró a la peli-azul preocupado, por una parte no quería que se despertara ya que, volvería a llorar. Pero por otro lado, si continuaba bajo la lluvia, cogería una pulmonía. Al final, la cogió en brazos cuidadosamente para no despertarla y la depositó suavemente bajo un árbol muy frondoso, se quitó la capa y la tapó con ella. Se quedó a su lado vigilando que ningún rayo cayera cerca y, poco antes del amanecer se marchó.

Un rayo de sol la despertó rozándole suavemente los ojos, se desperezó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en un pequeño claro debajo de un árbol al lado de un lago. Al instante le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Recordó con pena la carta y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, pero se las guardó, si volvía a la casa con los ojos enrojecidos le harían preguntas a las que no quería contestar. Miró el banco y suspiró extrañada, se había quedado dormida ahí, entonces, ¿cómo es que había terminado debajo de aquel árbol? Y ¿ de quién era esa extraña capa marrón que la tapaba?. Una brisa fría la hizo estremecerse ya que solo traía puesto una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts. Miró la capa que tenía en su mano y se la echó sobre los hombros y se acurrucó en ella, era muy suave y olía muy bien. Miró la hora, las 10:30, se levantó y se dirigió a la posada.

Mientras, en la casa todos se fueron despertando, excepto Anna y sentaron a la mesa a desayunar.

¿Y Pilika? – preguntó Horo Horo

No sé, cuando me he despertado no estaba – Miko sintió un latigazo de preocupación, ¿y si la noche anterior le había pasado algo?

YA ESTOY EN CASA!!!!!

¿Dónde habías estado??? – Horo Horo miró la capa que su hermana traía puesta – y esa capa??? No habrás estado con ningún chico no??? S

Todos: ¬¬

Tranqui hermanito... he salido a dar un paseo porque me he levantado pronto y no sabía que hacer

Y la capa?????

Puesss... – no sabía que decir

Anda!!! Es la mía!!! – todos se giraron para mirar a Miko – es mi capa de viaje, la traía ayer encima de una de mis maletas – Ren se quedó un segundo quieto, él no recordaba ninguna capa así que llegó a la conclusión de que la chica mentía con mucha soltura.

Es verdad!! Se me calló encima cuando chocaste conmigo ayer– ahora todos miraban a Ren y Miko le lanzó una mirada de gratitud y fastidio a la vez.

Yo no choqué contigo, fuiste tú.

No tú

Tú

Tú

Idiota, fuiste tú

Imbecil, tú

Mira, si sufres memoria pez no es culpa mía.

Pues si tú tienes amnesia parcial trátatelo, pero no nos lo cargues a los demás.

Y si vamos todos a la piscina? -(cara de todos: U¬¬ ) Ren y Miko se giraron hacia Yoh sorprendidos, este, que como tenía los cascos puestos no se había enterado de nada, se los acababa de quitar porque se le había ocurrido la idea – digo, podemos llamar a Jun, Manta y Ryu.

Me parece una buena idea.

A esta hora te despiertas?? – Anna acababa de entrar en la cocina.

Si, y no me miréis así, Miko duerme más que yo.

O eso haría de no ser por los ronquidos de cierto chinito ¬¬

YO NO RONCO!!!!

No, que va, si son las termitas

QUE NO RONCO

Que si!!

QUE NO!!

SI!!!

NO!!!

SI!!!

N...

YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ren, una hora en la silla imaginaria

Pero si ha empezado ella.

Así me gusta Anna, imponiendo tu autoridad. – Miko alzó el puño en señal de victoria por lo que se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de el moreno (si quieren saber que hacen los demás: Yoh mira la escena divertido observando a su prometida al lado de Horo Horo que mira embobado a Tamao que comparte unas palomitas(de donde sacaron las palomitas??? OO??? Es un misterio) con Pilika mientras que escribe en un papel las apuestas ( T.T tengo apostadores en potencia en mi historia) que van: Yoh dice que al final Anna perdonará a Ren, Horo Horo que tendrá que hacerlo y Tamao que se lo hará hacer antes de la piscina, Pilika se ríe de Ren mientras dice que está mal apostar a costa de los amigos)

Pero, pero...

No hay más que hablar Ren, después de la piscina lo harás y como te sigas quejando estarás 10 horas por quejica. – se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que...

HE GANADO, HE GANADO LA APUESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 – Pilika se levantó y se puso a bailar

Todos: ¬¬

No que tu no apostabas??? Que estaba mal??

Yo no he dicho eso jamás D

¬¬ ya, claro...

bueno, todo el mundo a por el bañador – todos se fueron

Miko

Si, Pilika?

Gracias

De nada

EH PESADAS VENÍS????

YA VAMOS!!

Agosto pasó así, entre peleas risa etc. Las cuatro chicas se hicieron muy amigas y, todos conocieron a la novia de Manta ( si Manta tiene novia... T.T porqué no consigo yo uno????) y a la de Ryu y el verano terminó...


	3. prime día de clase

JUEGO DE PAREJAS

3 – PRIMER DIA DE CLASE Y PERSECUCIONES.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autoría de Hiroyuki Takei, a excepción de Miko Tsukaishe y otros que iran apareciendo durante la historia.

Por favor, dejen críticas

atte.: Gotika Girl

Día: 1 de septiembre

Hora: 6 AM

Lugar: cuarto de Anna y Miko

-Miko

-zzzzzz

- Miko despierta, – la chica rubia estaba desesperada, su amiga seguía roncando plácidamente ( ya había probado todo, golpes de almohada, decirle que Brad Pitt estaba en su cuarto... pero nada), y a ese paso no llegarían al instituto a tiempo

-zzzzz

-MIKO VALERIA TSUKAISHE, COMO NO TE LEVANTES TE INCLUYO EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO INTENSIVO DE YOH!!!!!!!!! S

-Ya me levanto... – la chica medio dormida miró la hora – mmm, son las 6 de la mañana... LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA???!!!! PERO TU TE HAS VUELTO LOCA????!!!! ME VUELVO A DORMIR, ALA!!! Zzzzzz u.u

-ARGGGGG!!!! MIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron Tamao y Pilika asustadas

-Que pasa Anna?? – las chicas se quedaron algo chocadas al ver como Anna lloraba al lado de la cama de Miko

-Buaaaaaaaaaa ToT ¡!!! Miko no se quiere despertar – (ya se que resulta raro imaginársela así, pero como es un fic y la pobre está desesperada.)

-Vaya, es la primera persona que puede contigo... – Anna le lanza una mirada de odio contenido a Horo Horo que acababa de entrar seguido de Yoh y Ren. Horo venía con cara de grogui y el pelo alborotado, Yoh dormido y andando a tientas y Ren, bueno, Ren sonrió maquiavélicamente y desapareció

-Has probado tirarla del pelo??

-Si T.T

-Pegarla con la almohada??

-Si

-Atacarla con tu rosario??

-Si...

-Paso... – Ren acababa de volver y traía un barreño lleno de agua, se colocó delante de la joven dormida y lo volcó mojando a la chica de lleno. Al principio no pasó nada, pero los chicos, excepto Ren, se apartaron un poco. El aura de Miko se agrandó( como en Dragon Ball) y el pelo se le movía como si estuviera vivo, se giró lentamente y sus ojos estaban encendidos. Se levantó de la cama y miró a Ren

-TAO!!!!! – le lanzó una gran bola de energía que el moreno pudo esquivar por poco – YO A TI TE MATO!!!! ME LO CARGO!!!! DE ESTA NO SALES GUAPITO!!!! WUJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJZJJAJAJJA – Anna se acercó y le pegó una bofetada

-Si quieres matarle adelante, pero hazlo fuera, que me estropeas la casa – Miko la miró primero enfadada y luego soltó una carcajada

-Pareces una abuelita jajaja XD

-¬///¬ ya te vale bonita, te la estás jugando. Ahora vístete, que se te transparenta todo...

-no creo que a nadie de aquí le importe eso, pero... A SUS ÓRDENES ABUELITA!!!! 3

salieron de la casa a eso de las 7, 30 (si, ya lo se ¿qué han hecho durante todo ese tiempo?) ya que tardaban una hora en llegar al instituto...

el uniforme de las chicas era una falda a tablas por la rodilla gris, una chaqueta negra camisa blanca y un lazo rojo en el cuello. Calcetines negros y zapatos negros. Anna y Tamao llevaban el uniforme perfecto, Pilika llevaba la falda muy corta, el lazo medio desatado y los calcetines blancos y Miko llevaba el lazo en el pelo a modo de cinta, sin chaqueta, la falda por encima de la rodilla y unas deportivas negras bastante anchas. El uniforme de los chicos eran unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca, corbata roja y chaqueta negra. Todos iban sin corbata, sin chaqueta y con deportivas.

Al llegar al edificio, tras una hora de autobús, Miko se fue a recepción ya que era nueva y los demás se fueron al salón de actos donde se les asignarían las clases.

Tras un rato de buscar, Miko estaba algo perdida buscando la clase de 1 F. 1 F, no podían poner un cartelito??? O un mapita??? O algo??? Vió a un chico a lo lejos y corrió para alcanzarle.

-oye, perdona, sabes donde esta el 1 F?? – miró al chico, alto, moreno de ojos azules.

- que, perdida? – no sabía porqué aquel chico le daba mala espina

-Pues un poco, si.

-Jaja, yo también lo estaba mi primer día. Mira, giras a la derecha, bajando la escalera la segunda puerta vale??

-Si, entendido, muchas gracias – se giró para marcharse cuando el chico la dijo.

-Tsukaishe? Eres Miko Tsukaishe? – no podía ser, se giró lentamente.

No puede ser... eres Katagiri?? Takeo Katagiri???

-El mismo, que coincidencia no??

-Mm, si, mucha, bueno, me tengo que ir – se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Tsukaishe, no seguirás dolida por lo que os hice no?? Digo a Anna y a ti.

-No la llames por su nombre!! Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable Katagiri, solo teníamos 10 años. 10!!!! Como pudiste?? No te acerques a nosotras, entendido?? Nunca más te acerques a nosotras. Nunca!! – se estaba alejando cuando el chico gritó:

-A mí nadie me da órdenes Miko!! tarde o temprano volveréis a caer, y, recuerda que sé cuál es tu clase. – Miko se alejó de allí corriendo y llegó a la puerta de su clase. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

-Pase – dijo la profesora. Al entrar en la clase la profesora la miró de arriba abajo fijándose en su uniforme. Miko sintió que no se iban a llevar bien. Notó todas las miradas de la clase puestas en ella.

-Hola profesora, soy Miko Tsukaishe la nueva – miró a ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos y se encontró con la cara de Ren Tao que se había puesto pálido – no puede ser – ese día no podía ir peor.

-Pasa algo señorita Tsukaishe??

-No, no profesora, estaba esperando a que me dijera donde me tengo que sentar – al lado del pelo-pincho no por favor pensó, pero la profesora ya se había dado cuenta de cómo se habían mirado, sonrió con falsa amabilidad y dijo

-Al lado del señor Tao estará bien – las filas eran de dos pupitres juntos

-No!! – dijeron a la vez

-Pasa algo señores??

-Yo, es que, no querría molestar al señor Tao

-Se sentará a su lado, o prefieren estar todo el día en el pasillo con cubos de agua – Miko bajó la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Ren mientras este le lanzaba una mirada de odio puro y ella le sacaba la lengua. Al final de la clase, en el descanso unas chicas se acercaron a ella y le dijeron que querían hablar con ella. La llevaron al baño de las chicas y una de ellas, una alta con el pelo rubio liso y los ojos negros, bastante guapa aunque algo tonta se puso a hablarle.

-Veamos, te hemos traído aquí para hablarte de Ren Tao, es el chico más guapo de la clase – ahí ella perdió el interés y se puso a pensar en Takeo – bla bla bla bla – como le diría a Anna que estaba ahí?? – bla bla bla bla – y como reaccionaría ella?? – blabla bla bla - y porqué la habían sentado al lado de Tao?? – bla bla bla – qué había hecho mal?? – bla bla bla – y porqué esa tía era tan plasta?? – blabla bla y no queremos que te enamores de él blab bla bla

-Un momento, un momento, yo enamorarme de Tao????? Jajajajjajajja, eso ni muerta, es un niño mimado, arrogante y un creído y muy pagado de si mismo, un imbecil y un idiota

-Cómo te atreves a hablar así de él?? OoO, es el chico más maravilloso...

-Que si, que si, bueno, me las piro - se fue despidiéndose con la mano y se sentó en su sitio observando a Ren que estaba hablando con un amigo, que le podían ver?? Solo estaba cachas y era muy guapo, y tenía unos ojazos...

-Ya te han atacado las FT?? - se giró a ver quien la hablaba. Una chica de detrás suyo que tenía el pelo teñido de morado eléctrico. Llevaba el lazo en el pelo unas deportivas. Sonreía ampliamente y al instante le cayó bien.

-FT??

-Fanáticas de Tao

-Claro, si, en el baño, y me han dicho que no me enamore de él nn

-Soy Akura kagasaki, pero, por favor llámame Aku, Akura es horrible

-A mi llámame Miko - se hizo muy amiga de Aku. Resultó que ella había llegado nueva el año pasado y le había tocado sentarse al lado de Ren y las FT habían atacado. Estuvo toda la clase hablando con ella, al parecer todos sus amigos eran de fuera del instituto ya que en él la trataban como a una rara. En el almuerzo, le presentó a sus amigos e hicieron buenas migas. Anna, Aku y ella estuvieron hablando de la horrible profesora ya que Anna la tenía de lengua y ellas de tutora. Al final del día se despidieron ya que ella iba en coche. Cuando se marchó Anna sonrió maquiavelicamente sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Se giró hacia Miko con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad y dulcura que le puso a la chica los pelos de punta.

-Miko, mi amiga del alma

-¬¬que te picó Anna?

-nada... nn solo me preguntaba si me harías un favorcillo...

-cual?

-me dejé el libro de...- se quedó un momento callada, como pensando- de mates!! Podrías ir a por él

-¬¬ bueno... – la chica le puso pucheritos - --lll vaaaaaaleee... cual es tu clase?

-1 D XD graciaaaas – Miko vió como Anna se le hacercaba y la abrazaba con fuerza, - eres la mejor amiga del mundo

-en serio Anna, que te has fumado??

-un porro

-todos: ¬¬U( pensamientos colectivos: nos la han cambiado T.T) – Miko se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al colegio en busca del dichoso libro. Anna miró a Ren

-tu, te quedas y la esperas

-y por qué he de hacerlo?

-(mirada asesina de la rubia) porque te lo digo yo y punto.

-vale mujer, vale. – los demás se dirigieron a la casa mientras que Ren se sentó debajo de un cerezo a esperar a su "peor enemiga" haciendo los deberes.


End file.
